Pay Day
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Tori is in Debt with Jade One Shot


Time to pay up

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

First one shot. Go easy on me. And if you like it I will gladly write more just pm me a request and I will do what I can.

"Vega!" I jump at the sound of my name. Damn! It's Jade and I own her money for that one time we all went to the movies and I didn't have enough money to pay for myself. She paid for me but I will have to own her and that's was last Friday. And Today Friday the day I said I was going to pay her, but I don't have her money. I had her money today but Trina stole it so she could buy lunch for herself. Jade is going to kill me.

"Hey Jade. How it's going?" I ask with a goofy smile.

"Cut the bullshit Vega. Where is my money?" Jade demanded.

"I—I don't have it. But it's not my fault-".

"Not trying to hear it." Jade cuts me off holding up her hand to shut me up.

"Jade I will pay you Monday I promise." I say quickly.

"I don't have all that time and you said you were going to pay me today. Mmmm, so I guess you're going to have to pay another way." She says with a devious smile on her face. _This can't be good._ "My house at 7 and don't be late."

"Fine."

"I mean it. I don't wanna have to come get you." she says with a serious face. Letting me know she's not playing. I better not test her.

"Okay 7." When I say that she walks away with a victorious smile on her face. "Why me?" I say walking away to my car.

_Seven at Jade's house._

I knock twice on Jade's door really not wanting to be here. I could be at home relaxing but no I'm here playing off a debt thanks to Trina.

"Well hello." Jade says opening the door to only where I can see her face as she uses that Southern-Bell accent she has for me.

"I don't talk like that." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"You talk how I think you talk. Don't test me Vega. Now get in here." she says opening the door even more letting me in. I hear the door close cutting off the light that was coming in here. I try to look around the pitch black house but well its pitch black. Only light coming in is the little bit from the little door window.

"Come on." I jump at the sound of Jade's voice and her appearing in front of me. I didn't even notice. I can only see her face and nothing else. "Time to pay off your debt." She says sultrily grabbing my hand and pulling me making me follow her. I try to walk without stumbling. It's hard walking in the dark and in an unfamiliar place. Finally we get to I guess is Jade's room and it's even darker in here. I feel Jade let go of my hand and I hear the door close. "Walk straight and sit on the bed." I shiver has I feel Jade's warm breath against my ear and the tone. I don't know but I don't like it. I do as she says and I sit on the bed waiting for whatever comes next.

"Jade why is it so dark?" I ask really curious.

"Afraid of the dark Vega?" she teases.

"No just afraid of the dark when alone with you." That comes out and it shouldn't have.

"So I scare you?" she asks and I'm fully sure there is lust in her voice.

"Uhh—well….yes." I finally admit hating myself as soon as 'yes' came out.

"Good." After she says that the door opens and she leave out. "Take off your close. Leave on your underwear and bra." She says through the door. What!

"What! Hell No!" I yell back at her. I am not doing that she has lost her mind.

"Oh little miss perfect has a potty mouth and if you don't take them off I will do it for you," she warns "Let me know when you're done." Aww fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn you Trina!

"Fine!" I yell back yanking off my T-Shirt, unbuttoning, and unzipping my Jeans kicking them off once I get them off my thighs. "Done!" I yell like she said. After I yell done the door opens. She walks in but doesn't say a word. I can feel her as she gets close and next thing I know her arms are wrapped around my waist pulling me close. I tense up against her. "What are yo—'. She shushes and her lips are on mine. I squeak in shock against her lips, pulling away fast causing me to lose my balance and fall back on the bed with Jade on top between my legs. She doesn't have a shirt or pants on because I can feel her skin against mine.

"I didn't know you were so eager." Jade says and I can tell she's smiling.

"I'm not! What the hell is going on Jade?" I question hearing her laugh.

"Noting yet. Now shut up before I make you." she threatens and that makes me shut up. "Good." and I feel her lips back on mine. She kisses me slowly and I don't respond back till she pushes her tongue in my mouth making me gasp against her. I kiss back and our mouths move in sync with each other as our tongues fight each other. Her lips are so soft and she taste like coffee. She's a good kisser. I moan against her as she nips and sucks on my bottom lip. She pulls away because we both need to breathe. I try to see her in the dark but it's too dark. I feel her hands start to roam and I wiggle around a little at the feeling of her cold hands.

"Stay still." She growls and her lips latch onto my neck sucking on my pulse point. I moan knowing officially there is going to be a hickie there. She starts to kiss down my neck going down to my collar bone nipping at it a little then continuing down to my breast making me flinch a little as she kisses the top of it. I feel Jade chuckle little against me as her hands cup my breast. I moan enjoying it but I snap out of it when I finally figure out what's going on. I push her hands away fast trying to push her away and sit up but she grabs my wrist pinning me down. "Don't fight me Vega." She says kissing me again hard sure to bruise my lips. She forces her tongue in my mouth again and our tongues fight. I'm too lost in the kiss to notice that my bra is undone. These damn clips in the front bras, I would have to wear one today. I feel her hands grab onto my breast and squeezes then pinches my nipples making them hard.

"Jade stop please." I beg as I try and push her away again as she continues to pinch my nipples and suck on the top of one of them. Sending pleasure to my center.

"It's Okay Vega don't worry. I'm a take good care of you now move your hands before I tie you up." she growls turning me on even more. Aww fuck my life. She must have noticed that she turned me on even more because her lips immediately latch onto one of my nipples causing me to cry out in pleasure. She continues to suck and message the other breast. She does that for a few more minutes then she switches giving them both the same treatment. This feels so good. I can't believe Jade knows how to do this.

"Ahh." I cry out as she bits down on my nipple then licking it to ease the pain. She leaves my breast as she starts to leave wet kisses down my stomach. She stops when she gets to my panty line before she trails back up to breast giving both of my nipples quick flicks with her tongue before going back down leaving another wet trail on my stomach kissing my belly bottom then sucking right next to it. I feel her hands slid up my legs to my thighs and one of her hands slid across my pussy causing my hip to buck up subconsciously. Her lips stop sucking and she starts to kiss around my panty line teasing me. I'm so wet right now. My pussy is aching and it needs some attention fast.

"Jade please." I beg this time for her take me. I feel her smile and her fingers hook into my panties pulling them down and off in one swift motion. She climbs back up my body and she kisses me hungrily. I swear she would be eating my face right now. Her hands slid down my stomach going right to my pussy. I feel her fingers part my lips and they slip right into my wetness.

"Damn Vega. You're so fucking wet." She says her voice full of lust with a husky sound to it. I moan in responds as she moves her fingers around in my wetness. Her fingers move to my cilt rubbing it gentle making my hips rise up for more contact but Jade pushes me back down with her own hips. "Be patience. I have something special for you." She says kisses me and pulling away completely climbing off of me. I groan at the lost of contact and disappointment as the pleasure gets taking away. Part of me is telling me to get the hell out go there and the other is telling me to stay. Before I could make up my mind the bed dips back down and Jade is parting my legs. I feel her breath against my center and my breath speeds up in anticipation.

"You smell so good. I hope you taste as good." Jade moans and without warning she dives in. Her tongue going up and down my slit. I moan loudly as my breathing picks up even more. I arch into Jade hoping for more. Her lips wrap around my cilt and her fingers run around in my wetness before they go to my entrance and tease it.

"J-Jade… please don't tease me." I whimper as she continues to lick, suck, and tease. Her lips leave my lower lips and she comes back face to face with me and I feel something hard it my thigh. "Jade what's that?" I ask.

"Debt collector." She says pushing my legs wider and the hard object goes inside of me. Pain pleasure rushed through my body as it fills me up. Damn dildo.

"Ahh Jade." I scream out her name as she pushes deeper into me.

"Damn your fucking tight." she says as she pulls all the way out just leaving the tip inside. "You need to loosen up." and she says as she rams back inside of me. Another loud moan rips though me. My eyes slammed shut as I feel the pain leave and pleasure takes over. She starts to thrust in and out of me unbelievable slow causing the dildo curl up against my spine. Fucking tease. She's going so slow I can't take it. I try and move my hips to get more but she holds down my waist and she goes slower.

"Jade please I can't take it." I cry desperately needed Jade to make me come. I guess I didn't have to tell Jade twice because she speeds up immediately. A scream makes it way out as I grab onto the bed so tight I'm sure my knuckles are turning white.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asks and she speeds up even more. Going deeper and harder. Jade lays fully against me and she kisses me hard keeping up her hard thrust. This feels so fucking amazing.

"Yes p-please…..Jade- g-go harder-deeper." I beg and she pulls away from me grabbing my legs and putting them on her shoulder. She pushes back in and she's way deeper then she was before. She starts to push like there's no tomorrow. "Ahh Jade baby that feels so good!" I scream out in satisfaction. Did I just call her baby? I don't care right now the ways she's pounding me is unforgivable. I feel my orgasms coming fast "Jade I'm so close!" I scream. Jade goes so hard I really think she is about to fuck my brains out.

"Cum for me baby." Her voice husky and full of lust. Those four words was all it took to send me over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!" I scream to the top of my lungs as a rush of pleasure sweeps through my body. Jade helps me ride out my orgasm as she slows down. My body finally falls limp and Jade takes my legs of her shoulders and lays fully against me. Our sweaty bodies sticking together. I feel Jade place soft kisses on my neck and she comes to my mouth kissing me with a lot of passion. She pulls away and our breathing finally slows down.

"Debt paid." She says kissing me again. Maybe I should get into debt with Jade more of often.

Authors note: Really this is my first one. I don't really like it but let me know what you think. Please review.


End file.
